Dear, You
by Pikapeachu
Summary: 'Kita bahkan sudah sedekat ini, tapi mengapa aku tetap tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu'-Jisoo. CheolSoo. SeungHan. YAOI. DLDR. OneShoot.


**Storyline by Aanbidden9498.**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol. Hong Jisoo. Yoon Jeonghan.**

 **Pairing : Broken!CheolSoo. SeungHan.**

 **Genre : Ntahlah An juga gak ngerti xD**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orangtua, diri mereka sendiri dan Vernon milik An.**

 **Warning : it's YAOI. DLDR. TYPO(s). Abal.**

 **Dear, You. 시작!**

-Tanpa orang lain tahu, tanpa ku tahu… tiba-tiba kau sering muncul di pikiranku. Tanpa kita semua ketahui, Cinta muncul dan tumbuh dalam hatiku, tanpa alasan yang jelas… kau muncul dalam hatiku membawa perasaan ini.-

"Jisoo-ya! Cepat sedikit! Kita akan langsung ke tempat latihan, yang lain sudah jalan duluan." Aku melihat Seungcheol berjalan kearahku sambil membawa botol dan handuk milikku ditangannya, aku terpaku melihat melihat wajah tampannya, entah sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan wajah itu disetiap waktu senggangku. "Kau ini lama sekali," katanya sambil menarik tas ditanganku dan memasukkan botol serta handuk itu kedalamnya, ia lalu menggendong tas itu disebelah pundaknya dan menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari dorm kami.

"Jisoo… beberapa hari ini aku mulai merasa lelah, aku lelah dengan kita yang seperti ini terus. Ke tempat latihan, berlatih hingga badan seperti mati rasa, hanya mendapat waktu tidur kurang dari 4jam sehari… ini sudah beberapa tahun dan terus seperti ini, kapan kita akan debut? Kapan kita akan menunjukkan pada keluarga, teman bahwa kita bisa sukses? Rasanya aku ingin berhenti." Aku menoleh kearah Seungcheol yang menatap lurus kedepan sambil tetap berjalan. Bisa kulihat gurat lelah, dan kecewa pada wajahnya. Ya, memang inilah yang kita jalani, menjadi Trainee itu tidak mudah, mungkin itu yang sekarang dirasakan Seungcheol, pada waktu-waktu tertentu memang bisa saja kami merasa jenuh dengan ini semua, tetapi yang bisa kami lakukan hanyaklah saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Berharap suatu saat semua cita-cita kami terwujud.

"Seungcheol-ah… ingat member yang lain, ingat pada adik-adikmu yang semangat, kau rela meninggalkan mereka demi rasa jenuhmu itu? Kau mau egois? Kau bilang mau menunjukkan semuanya pada keluarga dan temanmu 'kan? Sabarlah! Sebentar lagi… kita hanya perlu latihan dengan giat, dan meningkatkan kualitas kita…" Nasihatku pada Seungcheol, tanganku pun bergerak mengelus pundaknya, membiarkannya merasa rileks. "Terimakasih Jisoo-ya… mungkin memang ini hanya rasa jenuhku yang sementara…" Balasnya sambil menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum manis. Oh astaga, senyum itu… bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau seperti ini terus?.

-Aku melihatmu, dan terus selalu berada disisimu. Tetapi, ada satu kata yang tersembunyi dalam hatiku, dan tak pernah bisa ku ungkapkan padamu adalah… aku mencintaimu.-

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh… seperti saat ini, Seungcheol yang sedang berbicara pada Bumzu-Hyungnim… ekspresi seriusnya benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya… sedekat apapun aku dengannya tetap saja aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya… sudah kukatakan perasaan ini tidak pantas, apalagi pada Seungcheol…

"Jisoo! Ayo temani aku membeli beberapa makanan ringan diluar untuk member lain." Panggil Seungcheol sambil berjalan kearahku. "Ayo." Aku langsung berdiri dan sedikit merapikan bajuku, kulihat Seungcheol menyerahkan jaketku yang ada ditangannya, yang tanpa banyak kata langsung ku ambil dsn kupakai.

Kita bahkan bisa sedekat ini, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku ingin memilikimu… aku ingin terus berada dekat denganmu seperti ini, bukan sebagai teman… sebagai seseorang yang penting di hatimu… sebagai seseorang tempatmu bersandar… sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai… sebagai kekasihmu… tapi, kenapa tak bisa? Apa memang aku sepengecut itu? Disaat seperti ini, aku hanya bisa melihatmu, mendengar semua ceritamu, menjadi tempatmu bersandar tetapi tak bisa memilikimu… disaat kau bercerita tentang seseorang itu, dengan semangat dan senyum yang selalu hadir diwajahmu tanpa kau sadari… kau menghayalkan wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, dan semua hal tentangnya lalu kau bercerita padaku… tanpa kau sadari aku dihadapanmu sedang mati-matian menahan air mata wujud sakit hatiku; hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa membalas semua ceritamu, aku yakin kau bahkan tak menyadari ekspresiku saat ini karena terfokus pada wajah seseorang dibayanganmu itu.

Aku memang tak pantas… ia manis, ia lembut, ia baik, ia perhatian, dan ia… cantik. Tidak sepertiku, pantas saja kau memilihnya. Dia memang cocok untukmu. Serasi. Kau tampan dan dia cantik. Kau kuat dan dia lemah lembut. Kau yang terkadang ceroboh dan dia yang perhatian. Ya, dia… Yoon Jeonghan.

-Hanya melihatmu dari jauh aku sudah merasa bahagia, melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun bukan dengan ku aku ikut bahagia… dalam diam dan air mata yang kutahan, aku selalu melihatmu. Dari jauh…-

Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa turun dari mataku… disaat kau berbicara dan bercanda dengannya, aku akan selalu menahan air mataku… kau bahkan tak menyadarinya lagi, aku yang menatap kalian dari jauh dan selalu menyimpan kesedihan ini sendiri, padahal kata member lain kalian adalah dua orang yang paling perhatian terhadap member lain, tapi kenapa padaku tidak? Apa karena aku yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri? Atau memang karena kalian terlalu sibuk berdua hingga tak menyadari diriku yang menangis disini.

Walau seperti itu pun, hanya dengan melihat kau tertawa dengannya aku sudah merasa bahagia, dan walau begitu tetap saja aku tak bisa menghapus rasa cintaku kepadamu. Dengan segala perhatianmu yang hanya sebatas sahabat sudah membuatku melayang dan lupa diri kalau kau sudah memiliki seseorang. Dengan segala hal yang kau bagi padaku walau aku tahu tidak semua hal aku tahu, tidak seperti Jeonghan yang mengetahui segala hal tentangmu, tentang hatimu, dan mengerti dirimu dengan baik.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku tetap sendiri disini… menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu dibalik wajah palsuku… tetap tidak bisa dan tidak ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu… selamanya… aku hanya akan selalu berharap kau dan dia bisa selamanya berbahagia… dan aku akan berusaha menghapuskan perasaan ini walau aku yakin pasti sangat sulit.

 **END. 끝.**

 **An menerima kritik dalam bentuk apapun tapi dalam kalimat yang sopan ya^^**

 **22 May 2016. 23.11**


End file.
